Lucid Dreams
by ichigofields
Summary: Light finds himself in an impossible situation. Keyword impossible. Very short. Rating M for a very good reason. MalexMale.


Author's Note: I don't own it L or Light. But what if I did? Oh the things I'd have them do *wipes blood from nose*. Any who. You know the deal. MaleXMale. The maure bit are actually pretty heavy. Be warned this contains extremely unromantic violent sex (though not rape) I only wrote it as a set up so I could write a short little series. If you just bear with this one I promise the next ones will be much sweeter. If not get out while you still can.

* * *

In a move of desperation, Light made the trade with Ryuuk for the shinigami eyes. He felt it was a regrettably necessary move at first, but as soon as the transfer was made all traces of doubt. He, as supreme ruler of the new world order, had made the right decision. Of course, he had, and now he would have no trouble purging the world of unworthy, unfit beings. Thus creating an ideal Utopian society over which he would rule as God. But... first things first.

As soon as Light thought of L, he walked through the door of the hotel room that was serving as the headquarter for the Kira Investigation Task Force holding a plate of cake.

Light stared at L. He was almost able to believe that just like that, it was about to be over. Light almost regretted it.

"Room service took to long to bring my cake. I went down to complain." L said.

Light cocked his head and took a sheet of the Death Note and a pencil out of his pocket.

"Ryuuzaki," he said smiling, "may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Yagami-kun, but must you write down the answer?"

"Yes. It's nothing of importance, though. Just for my own personal knowledge."

"Ok then."

"What's your real name Ryuuzaki?."

Before L had a chance to respond Light was writing in the Death Note. But L quickly kicked it out of his hand. The raven-haired man then lunged and tackled Light to the ground.

"I knew you were Kira!" he growled before punching Light in the jaw.

Light rubbed the side of his face then grabbed either of L's arms and rolled over so that he was now on top. He punched L in the mouth. L kicked Light from being on top of him and quickly stood up. Light did the same. L raised a hand and Light flinched, sure that the other man was about to strike him again, instead, L grabbed Light by the collar and kissed him.

Light was shocked. Then he was tasting blood. L was forced full entrance into his mouth. Light should've taken advantage of the situation and hit the other man but he didn't. He kissed back. Hard. He took L by the shoulders and tried to steer him up against the wall. L wasn't having it. He broke the kiss.

"Oh no, Kira. You aren't in charge. I am. Now remove your clothes."

Light stared at him for several seconds, but in the end did what he was told.

When L was sure that Light was going to cooperate, he began undressing, as well.

When they were both undressed L addressed Light again.

"Down on all fours, Kira."

Light obeyed.

L walked up behind him and lowered himself to his knees. Light tensed in expectation of the pain. And, boy, did it ever come. Light let out an earsplitting shriek to go along with the pain in his backside as L entered him with no warning and no preparation.

L thrust deeper and deeper into him only causing him more pain, until mercifully he hit Light prostate. Light moaned out an exhale. He had been holding his breath trying to to scream anymore. Once L was sure Light was enjoying the sensation he took the younger man's cock in one hand and began to stroke him off in rhythm with the fast and furious thrusts.

Light moaned again.

"So, Kira" L panted, "what's my name. My real name."

"L-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Light had tried to say it, but as soon as he opened his mouth L began to stroke and thrust harder and faster.

He tried again to the same effect. The two climaxed together then collapsed L on top of Light.

* * *

Light woke up acutely aware of the wet stain on the crotch of his pajama bottoms.

"What the hell kind of dream was that?!" he exclaimed, shaken.

Ryuuk was in the corner in hysteric.

"You... *snickersnicker* uh make noises in your sleep."

* * *

Author's Note: Like I said. I like my stories more on the cotton candy side but I wanted to scene before Light lost his memory to set up a series. Please tell me what you thought and stay tuned.


End file.
